1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for dynamic and interactive advisory services relating to specific travel objectives. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method that enable automatic delivery of travel-related information in real-time to present a traveler with options to adjust original traveling plans under specific circumstances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For most aviation travelers, airports constitute stressful areas where the traveler spends unproductive time. There are several known solutions that provide service and information to alleviate the above condition. These solutions include an on-line check-in, electronic flight plans, self check in terminals for departure, and information kiosks inside an airport. The main drawback for each of these solutions is that they are limited to a single aspect of a journey, such as airline information, shopping related information, or food related services. There is no interconnection between these applications to enable servicing information on multiple aspects of the journey. In addition, the existing solutions are not portable and can not be dynamically used in a real-time mode. Finally, the existing solutions do not provide situational analysis for travelers when a specific situation arises.
Accordingly, new personalized solutions are required to fulfill the needs of passengers. More specifically, there is a need for a portable application to service travelers with interconnected data related to multiple aspects of a journey, providing situational analysis, and presenting a traveler with multiple options to dynamically adjust travel plans under specific circumstances.